


Please Don’t Leave Me

by TheAntisocialGoldfish



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, F/F, I’ll add more later but I’m to tired rn, Lots of really weirdly frilly words, Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 19:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15780759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAntisocialGoldfish/pseuds/TheAntisocialGoldfish
Summary: Galaxy Spencer grew up in the tiny town of Sitka, Alaska, surrounded by people who lived by two rules, 1) match your necklace to your soulmates as soon as you meet them, then marry them and stay with them forever and 2) never fall in love with someone other than your soulmate.





	Please Don’t Leave Me

As long as anyone in Sitka, Alaska could remember, no one with more than two tattoos had ever, ever been seen there. Until one crisp Tuesday in November, when a young woman in her early twenties drove into town in an old battered car with three suitcases, five boxes, a rocking chair, twelve tattoos and baby girl. No one knew what to do when she went to old Mr. McRary and bought the old inn building. Or when she single handedly restored it, and seven months after she arrived the Clouds Rest Bed and Breakfast opened. Even when the B&B brought dozens of tourists to town, allowing many previous businesses to remain open, no one could get over her twelve tattoos. So she remained quietly and discreetly shunned. Her daughter, Galaxy, however, was accepted and loved by all of Sitka so she she held her head high, becuase all she ever wanted was for her daughter to be happy and healthy. And Galaxy was accepted, until one gorgeous April day, when when everything changed for her, forever.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone is reading this (which I doubt) I apologize for the grammar and my generally bad writing. I also apologize for the shortness of my chapter and the cliffhanger, it’s late and I am tired.


End file.
